Nothing else matters
by Relics
Summary: Kagura's last moments are spent with the one she loves...Hints to newest Inuyasha manga chap. in Japan. My twist to it...You have been warned. R


This is my tribute to Kagura.....This is a songfic dedicated to her, though I must warn you this MAY contain spoilers if you haven't read the latest chapter....And this is kinda my twist on it...What I thought SHOULD have happened...Read and Review...I suck today at these things..

Disclaimer: No own Kagura or Metallica.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Her time had come. This was it. This freedom...This was what she had been longing all of her life, though it twas only a short period. Or was it?

The smell of sakura wrapped itself around Kagura's bloodied and bruised body. Her eyes were growing listless and dull as she felt the blood she had fought so valiantly for continue to seep out of her veins. Her body was starting to grow numb, so the pain was starting to dull. And yet...She could feel it. She could finally feel the weak beating of her own heart inside of her. Even if it was fading, it was what she had wanted.

**_...All I wanted?_**

****

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Painfully, she moved her hand to her chest, sniffling softly. "....I can...feel my heart beat.." She whispered, smiling. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as sobs threatened to come out. She didn't want her life to end....Not just yet....She didn't want to die....But she was not afraid of death. Death was freedom from Naraku's horrible grip. Even if he was the one that caused the life blood to stain the soft flowers on the grass.

**_But....I...I don't want to die....I...I need to see him...Just once more...._**

****

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

He was afraid.

The Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, the one whose name alone could strike both humans and demons, was afraid. It was the strangest feeling Sesshoumaru had ever had. Well....Almost. Yet, when he smelled both Kagura and Naraku's scents, he knew something was going to happen. He was afraid for the wind witch that desired nothing but to live her life. It was a wish that was so simple, but caused so much pain.

It wasn't fair.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

Sesshoumaru was close now, he knew it. The scent of her blood was strong in his sensitive nose, and he felt the slightest twang at his heart. **_Kagura....You better not have died. You still have to destroy Naraku..._** She was in his view now, her back toward him. Her silk kimono was drenched in blood and clung to her skin. Her shoulders were shaking weakly as tears continued to pour from her crimson eyes. He felt that pang again and spoke softly.

"...Kagura..."

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

She turned her head slowly, her mind registering who she was looking at. "...Sesshou....maru..." She whispered, her eyelids drooping. "....You...you came..." Tears started to come down harder as he stooped down to look at her. "....My heart...I..I finally have it, Sesshoumaru..My...my freedom...It's...it's finally...here..."

**_This isn't freedom, Kagura....Freedom is living....But you're fading so quickly...You can't give up....You're letting Naraku win..._**

****

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

"....I..want to....tell you something..." She whispered, looking up and into those golden eyes that she had come to love some much. Sesshoumaru blinked and wished his heart would stop hurting so much. He was use to death; A demon had to be. But this didn't seem right. Anything having to do with Naraku isn't right. It's all wrong. But Naraku wasn't the one suffering.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

**_I don't want to leave, Sesshoumaru....You have to know....Then...Maybe I'll find some peace with freedom..._**

****

".....I am...I was...part of Naraku..." Kagura whispered, coughing slightly. "...But...you never...tried to kill me....You never hated me....Even...when I...kidnapped Rin....You still didn't kill or hate me...You...told me that...I could defeat Naraku myself....I..I can't...." She smiled sadly. "I guess....I always knew it....Of course....I did....But...there was....that slim chance...I could.....You...gave me that confidence....."

".....You're....different that him..." He said softly, narrowing his eyes a little. It was taking every ounce of her remaining energy to stay there. She wanted to be with him. And he didn't want to leave her. ".....Kagura....All you want is freedom. And you finally have it after so long...You...You can't die just yet..." **_I don't want you to go...._**

_Trust i seek and i find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

She shook her head, smiling again. Weakly, she brought up her hand and put it against the demon's cheek, gently stroking the talon marks. He didn't pull away, or made any move to show that he was aware of it. He only watched her. "...I have to go.....If...I don't.....Then...Naraku...will...only hurt....me more......"

"....I won't let him..." Sesshoumaru said quietly but with a edge of viciousness. "....I won't let him hurt you anymore...."

_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know_

_**....Sesshoumaru....**_

Her body was so weak, Kagura could barely move. But she ignored the pain and leaned close to Sesshoumaru. He blinked and his eyes grew wide as her lips gently touched his. Hesitating for a moment, he put his hand over hers, deepening the kiss. Everything they had ever felt for each other, whether small or large, surfaced. All the moments of distance disappeared. This was their moment.

This was their only moment.

And neither wanted it to end.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters.._

Finally, Sesshoumaru felt Kagura's body start to go limp in his arms. "..No..wait..." He begged softly, separating from her. "Don't go...." Kagura opened her eyes a little and smiled. Her smile was happy and sad, apologetic and without remorse.

"....I am the wind...." She whispered as her body started to fade. "....I'll always be free..." Sesshoumaru watched as she faded, the feather in her hair flying high into the sky with the sakura.

She was gone.

Kagura was finally free.

And Sesshoumaru made the solemn vow that Naraku would die. "....Prepare yourself..." He whispered, catching the feather. ".....You'll regret this.....Your life is about to become a living hell...."


End file.
